


30 NSFW OTP Challenge

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Bad Dirty Talk, Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Floor Sex, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hiking, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, OTP Feels, Office Sex, Omorashi, One True Pairing, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Passion, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Playful Sex, Prostate Massage, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Shyness, Skype, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Suit Sex, Suits, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Watersports, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Read tags ^_^





	1. Day One: Cuddles (Naked)

**Day One: Cuddles (Naked)**

Viktor smiled sleepily as he felt a warm body press against him from behind, a spurt of hot breath on his bare neck. He inched even closer into the embrace, placing his hands over Yuuri’s on his stomach.

“Good morning,” he murmured hoarsely as his ass met Yuuri’s morning wood.

“Good morning, Vitya,” Yuuri answered into Viktor’s neck. “How did you sleep?”

Viktor smirked, squeezing Yuuri’s arms up to his chest. “I always sleep well with you, love.”

“I don’t wanna get up,” Yuuri complained playfully, his hand rubbing soothing circles onto Viktor’s chest.

“Mmm…” Viktor arched his back, rubbing his ass over Yuuri’s erection. The gasp Yuuri emitted was heavenly. “I don’t want to either… It’s cold out there.”

Yuuri rocked his hips forward on his own accord, his breath growing shallow near Viktor’s ear. “Yeah… cold,” he agreed. “Maybe we can do something that will warm you up…”

Viktor smirked, twisting in Yuuri’s arms so that they were facing. “Yeah,” Viktor whispered onto gaping lips before capturing them in a kiss. “We should warm up…”

_To be continued on day eighteen…_


	2. Day Two: Kiss (Naked)

**Day Two: Kiss (Naked)**

The hot springs held true to their name, but nothing was hotter than Viktor’s mouth on his. Yuuri moved closer to his lover under the water, resisting the urge to moan into his mouth as their bare skin came in contact. Viktor’s hands caressed every inch of him- they thumbed at his hip bones, cupped his cheek, even reached around to touch his ass.

Yuuri was quite sure that he could never tire of the sensation of Viktor’s lips against his, of his tongue licking over the seam of them to open them up. Nothing could compare to Viktor’s tongue in his mouth, sliding against his own. The taste of him- minty but sweet at the same time, as if he was made of honey and herb.

Viktor’s hands were firm but gentle wherever they roamed, his touches loving yet teasing. Yuuri found himself lost in Viktor, paying no mind to the fact that they were in a semi-public place, where anyone could walk in at a moment’s notice. He was intoxicated by Viktor, by he way he took such good care of him.

“Vitya,” he whispered as they broke for air.

“Yuuri,” he answered, cocking his head to the side.

“Let’s go to my room,” he whispered, breathless.

Before they did, they sealed it with another kiss, wet skin pressed to wet skin.


	3. Day Three: First Time

**Day Three: First Time**

“Yuuri, since it’s your first time, you should…” Viktor kissed him between words, soft and sweet. “You should top.”

Yuuri, confused, felt a heat rising on his cheeks. “Like… ride you?”

Viktor’s eyes widened and he shook his head, cupping Yuuri’s cheek. “No, Yuuri… I mean, you should be inside me.”

The words hit Yuuri like a freight train, and he struggled not to become a stuttering mess. “Are you… sure? I always imagine that it… Would be the other way around.”

Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s unoccupied cheek, nuzzling softly with his nose. “Kiss me while I prepare myself, sweetheart.”

Yuuri blushed as Viktor reached between his own legs with lube-coated fingers, his lips stuttering against Yuuri’s as he pressed a finger into himself. “Be careful, Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, still not kissing him properly. His concern for Viktor’s comfort was overriding any other emotion.

“Yuuri, I’m just fine,” Viktor mused, breathing heavily against Yuuri’s lips. “Now kiss me, love.”

Yuuri complied, slotting their lips together in a passionate kiss. His hands were misplaced- he wasn’t sure where to rest them. On Viktor’s torso, on his _ass_? Yuuri fumbled, settling for pressing his hands to Viktor’s chest and lightly teasing his nipples. He gasped as Viktor moaned into his mouth, hips shifting as he rocked against his own fingers.

When Viktor was fully stretched, he laid back, pulling Yuuri on top of him. “Are you ready, love?” He asked. “Will you make love to me?”

Yuuri felt his heart in his throat, and he nodded. Viktor reached between them, carefully coating Yuuri’s cock with lubricant. “Vitya, I-”

“Shh,” Viktor shushed him gently. He kissed his lips succinctly, moving his hands to Yuuri’s hips to guide him. “Enter me, darling. Just go slowly.”

Yuuri nearly panicked as he gripped his girth, looking down as he lined it with Viktor’s stretched hole. He gasped as he pushed himself inside, Viktor’s heat overwhelming him inch by inch. “Ah! Vitya!”

Viktor moaned in response, licking his lips as he stared up at Yuuri. “Oh, you feel so nice, filling me up like this.”

Yuuri groaned, waiting for Viktor’s okay to start moving. His cock was overwhelmed completely- he’d never felt anything so tight and warm in his life. It was taking every ounce of effort to hold back and not thrust his hips in and out of Viktor.

“You can move, love,” Viktor finally told him, rocking his own hips to prove a point.

“Mm!” Yuuri thrust his hips carefully, biting down on his lip at the first taste of true friction. “Oh, Viktor,” he whimpered.

“Come here,” Viktor whispered, pulling him back down and pressing their lips together.

He wasn’t going to last long at all, that much was for sure. The heat and friction were too much, and Viktor’s mouth was skilled against his own. Their kiss was as passionate as the gentle rocking of Yuuri’s hips, as if their bodies were telling each other everything that their words currently couldn’t- _I love you so much, I need you, you are my everything_.

“Yuuri,” Viktor moaned, turning his face to the side. “Yuuri, touch me, please. I’m getting close just from…” He paused, licking his lips. “Just from your cock. You feel so good.”

Yuuri gladly obeyed, reaching between them and grasping Viktor’s leaking, swollen cock. He pumped it languidly at first, then picked up speed. He had been thrusting at a steady pace to avoid ending this too soon, but now, his was desperate for release. “Please,” he whispered, “please, can I move quickly now?”

Viktor nodded, reaching up for Yuuri’s shoulder with one of his hands. “Please, please.” Yuuri quickened his pace, pumping Viktor’s cock even faster, as well. Oh, he was going to- “Yuuri! I’m going to come, pl-”

Yuuri’s hand was coated with a sticky warmth just as his own orgasm hit, spilling deep inside of Viktor. He moaned, his voice cracking as he stroked Viktor through his own release. When they were both fully spent, Yuuri felt himself softening inside his lover. He blushed as he pulled out slowly, moving his hand from Viktor’s dick.

“Viktor, was I-”

“Amazing,” VIktor interrupted him. “My god, Yuuri. You are so amazing.”


	4. Day Four: Masturbation

**Day Four: Masturbation**

“Please, can I watch you take care of it?”

At first, Yuuri had been hesitant- no, afraid would be a better word. When Viktor had asked to watch him masturbate, he nearly fainted. But now? His cock was hard and in his hand, his fist moving languidly up and down his shaft. Pre come was leaking from the tip like a faucet, and Viktor’s eyes were glued to him, all but fascinated.

Yuuri was no longer nervous. His true eros had been unleashed, and he suddenly found himself to be an exhibitionist. _Yes, Vitya. Watch me. Watch me stroke myself for you. Wish that it was your hand on my dick, or better yet- your mouth_. Yuuri moaned at the thought alone, his hips rocking into his touch on their own accord.

“Feels good, Vitya,” he whispered. “I’m thinking of you.”

Viktor licked his lips, his prominent erection straining against his briefs. “I’m thinking of you, too,” he murmured, as if Yuuri couldn’t already tell.

“I’m going to come soon,” Yuuri hissed through his teeth. “I’ve barely even been touching myself, but you watching me just gets me there so much faster.”

Viktor moaned at that, lazily palming at his boner through his briefs. “Yuuri, you’re so sexy like this. I love watching you.”

Yuuri bit his lower lip, running his tongue over it afterwards to soothe it. He moaned unchastely as he increased the speed of his hand, using the ample amount of pre come as lube. His hips began to rut forward as he chased his orgasm, feeling a heat spreading everywhere inside of him. His veins were on fire, he was so close.

Yuuri gasped as it hit him with force, proof of his nirvana coating his hand and dripping down onto the floor. He panted as he stroked himself through it, hips stuttering as he finished. He felt his cheeks burn as he stole a glance at Viktor, who was wide-eyed and still touching himself through his briefs.

“Your turn,” Yuuri whispered.


	5. Day Five: Blow Job

**Day Five: Blow Job**

This was actually happening- right here, right now. Viktor’s mouth was moving lower. It was going lower that anyone had ever touched Yuuri, even with their hands. Viktor’s mouth was leaving a warm, wet trail down Yuuri’s abs and dipping down to press a kiss to each hip bone. Yes, this was actually happening.

When Viktor’s mouth touched his pubic bone, Yuuri trembled. His mouth was so warm, and he was so sensitive. Nimble fingers dipped under his boxers, pulling them down even further and exposing Yuuri completely. He shivered in the cool air, only to have his chill melted away by the heat of Viktor’s breath.

When Viktor dove in, licking a clean stripe from balls to tip in one motion, Yuuri’s hips rutted up without his consent. He gasped, clapping his hand over his mouth to stop anymore embarrassing noises from emerging. Viktor licked his lips and looked up at him, smiling with a wink.

Yuuri moaned as Viktor sank down, his cock suddenly enveloped in a way he had never experienced before. It was so wet and so _warm_. Was that… his tongue? Viktor sucked and licked at the head of Yuuri’s member, and Yuuri tried to resist rocking his hips into Viktor’s mouth and fucking it for all he was worth.

“Good, love?” Viktor breathed onto his damp sex.

Yuuri whined softly, nodding frantically. He was unable to form words, his mind completely short-circuiting. He wasn’t going to last. Oh, there was no way that he was going to last. Not with Viktor swirling his tongue, licking at his slit, and- Viktor began pumping what his mouth couldn’t take with his hand, and Yuuri knew that he was done for.

“V-Viktor,” he barely had time to warn, “I’m gonna come, oh, I’m gonna-”

And then he was.

His cock was pulsing inside Viktor’s mouth, and Viktor was gladly swallowing down every drop that Yuuri offered him. He hummed around Yuuri’s shaft, and he whined loudly as his hips canted up at their own accord. It was the best orgasm he’d ever had, and he was sure that he must have spilled a gallon down Viktor’s throat by the time he was finished.

“So,” Viktor whispered, pulling off Yuuri’s cock, “how was it?”


	6. Day Six: Clothed Getting Off

**Day Six: Clothed Getting Off**

“Ah, Vitya…”

His hands were warm, he could feel that even through the fabric of his shirt. They were strong, too, resting at his waist and holding him in place in Viktor’s lap. Yuuri slid his tongue against Viktor’s inside the shared space of their mouths, rocking his hips forward to get the friction they both needed.

When Viktor moaned, it made Yuuri’s heart soar. _He_ had done that- even through their track pants and underwear. Even if he wasn’t ready to do much more, he could still make Viktor moan. He pressed down harder, eliciting another desperate noise from his boyfriend. Viktor’s hands tightened at his waist, helping to guide Yuuri back down again

“Is this okay?” He whispered, shifting himself on top of Viktor’s rock-hard erection. “Can you… you know… like this?” 

An unusual blush spread over Viktor’s cheeks as he nodded, rocking his own pelvis up to meet Yuuri’s. “C-can you?” 

Yuuri turned redder than a tomato, unwilling to admit that he had already been nearing release for quite some time. He had never had much contact other than his own hand, and even through clothes, Viktor’s cock felt heavenly rubbing against his own. He ended up nodding frantically, bringing his lips back to Viktor’s to save them both from their embarrassment. 

Viktor began arching up to meet Yuuri with every rock of his hips, desperate noise flowing into Yuuri’s mouth that he swallowed gladly. He was sure that he was making needing sounds of his own, but the only thing he could focus on was the way his cock was starting to throb as heat sunk deep inside of his belly, his hands fisting Viktor’s shirt at the shoulders. 

Viktor pulled his mouth from Yuuri’s, his breathing coming in tight, sporadic spurts. It landed on Yuuri’s lips as Viktor began to murmur, “Yuuri, Yuuri, my Yuuri…” 

His name whispered so desperately was too much for Yuuri to take, and he felt his dick twitch inside the confines of his clothing. “V-Vitya, I’m-” 

“Me too-” 

Cloth to cloth, the both moaned on to each other’s lips as their hips stuttered against one another’s. Yuuri wasn’t sure what language he was babbling in, but he mumbled unintelligibly as he came into his underwear, Viktor’s hands warm at his waist and holding him in place. 

When Yuuri finally came down, he pressed his lips to Viktor’s once more. Viktor kissed him back succinctly, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he pulled away. “Should we clean up, love?” 

It was only then that Yuuri realized just how _sticky_ he felt. He nodded, cheeks flushing. “We should clean up.” 


	7. Day Seven: Dress/Naked (Half Dressed)

**Day Seven: Dressed/Naked (Half Dressed)**

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s mouth was hot against his neck, his hands wrassling Yuuri’s belt and tossing it to the floor.

Viktor’s pants had already been shed, but both of their dress shirts were still on, not even unbuttoned. Yuuri moaned as Viktor fiddled with his button and zipper, yanking his pants and underwear down with no hesitation. Yuuri moaned as he was dipped down onto the couch, Viktor falling after him.

“Vitya,” he whimpered as their cocks made contact, Viktor’s hand wrapping around them both.

“Mmm, I need you, Yuuri.”

Viktor’s cock was thick and warm against his own, sliding easily with the ample amount of pre come they were both leaking. Yuuri rocked his hips in time with the motion of Viktor’s hand, desperately chasing what they had both been craving all night: sweet release.

“It was torment,” Viktor spoke between kisses to Yuuri’s neck, “to wait all night for this.”

Yuuri moaned in agreement, fisting the front of Viktor’s shirt. He almost wished they had waited to undress properly, so he could nip and suck at Viktor’s chest. “I’m gonna come, Vitya,” he murmured, his cock twitching in agreement with his words.

Viktor hummed contently, the sound vibrating against Yuuri’s throat. “Then come for me, love.” Viktor pumped his hand even faster as he spoke, and Yuuri was pushed right over the edge.

“Ah, Vitya!”

His mind went blank as he spilled all over himself and Viktor, their shirts sure to need a dry cleaning. He felt Viktor’s cock throb against his a moment after, Russian curses peppering his skin with hot spurts of breath. His name chanted like a prayer, Viktor added to the mess between them.

They were both sweating, panting as they tried to catch their breath. Viktor let go of them both as they began to soften, deflating against the couch. He nuzzled into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, wrapping his arms around his waist. “We should get cleaned up,” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed.

But neither of them moved.


	8. Day Eight: Skype Sex

**Day Eight: Skype Sex**

“I miss you so much.”

Viktor ran his fingers through his hair on Yuuri’s laptop screen, pouting. “I miss you more.”

Yuuri chuckled, stretching his arms up and yawning. “Impossible.”

“Mmm,” Viktor hummed as Yuuri dropped his hands back down. “Show me more.”

“More of _what_ , Vitya?”

Viktor smirked, tilting his head to the side. “Your pretty little stomach,” he clarified.

Yuuri’s cheeks tinted pink, but he lifted the hem of his shirt with purpose, knowing that Viktor could now see that he was wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. “There, are you satisfied now?”

Viktor shook his head, eyes growing dark and lustful. “Will you take your shirt off for me?”

Yuuri rocked back and forth, pretending to think about it for a moment. “Only if you take yours off, too,” he finally declared.

Viktor smirked, lifting his shirt over his head without so much as an argument. Yuuri gaped at his beautiful form- muscular chest, toned stomach. He huffed quietly as he pulled off his own shirt, leaving him clad in nothing but his boxer briefs. With Viktor’s shirt removed, he could see that his lover was wearing nothing but a pair of sleep pants that hung low on his hips, giving Yuuri a perfect view of that muscular “v” and thin trail of coarse hair leading right down to…

Yuuri moved his hands over his crotch, but not in time to hide the embarrassing evidence of his wandering mind. “Yuuri?” Viktor murmured. “Are you _that_ excited to see me, my sweet?”

Yuuri turned as red as Viktor’s sleep pants, chewing on his lip. “W-will you take your pants off, too? So you’re not so…” Yuuri forced himself to channel his inner eros, thought his voice shook slightly. “...overdressed.”

Viktor licked his lips, sliding his hands down his torso with purpose. “Of course, my darling.”

Yuuri gasped as Viktor tugged down his pants, revealing that he was wearing nothing underneath. His half-hard cock sprang free, resting against his thigh as Viktor tossed his pants to the side. Yuuri bit down on his lip, trying to stifle the moan rising in his throat at the sight alone. He could feel a bead of stickiness at the head of his cock, a sure sign of how badly he was leaking already and soaking his boxer briefs.

“Like what you see?” Viktor teased, wrapping his slender fingers around his shaft and pumping himself to full length. He let out an exaggerated moan as he did so, the sound going straight to Yuuri’s cock.

“Y-yes,” he managed, taking the go-ahead to palm himself as Viktor continued to stroke his dick indifferently.

“You don’t have to touch yourself through your underwear, you know,” Viktor murmured, eyes glued to Yuuri’s crotch. “Let me see that pretty cock of yours, Yuuri.”

Yuuri bit down on his lip, hurrying to pull his underwear off and slide then down his legs. He kicked them off the bed, his erection landing hard against his thigh and leaving a trail of sticky fluid on his skin. Viktor stared, entrapped, his hand moving up and down his length a bit faster.

“Oh God, you look so good like this. Touch yourself for me, darling.”

Yuuri complied, letting out a soft moan as his hand finally wrapped around his cock. He matched Viktor’s pace, hips rutting into his own touch as he followed Viktor on the screen. His pre-come moistened his touch, a warm and slippery stroke. He nearly burned under his own ministrations, eyes widening as Viktor reached up his hand to spit on it, serving to quicken his own pace.

“Vitya, f-faster.”

“You, or… me?” Viktor panted with a wink. 

Yuuri whimpered at the light teasing, pumping himself faster. “B-both,” he begged.

Viktor moved his hand quicker, his lower lip catching between his teeth. “Mmm… Do you want to come for me so quickly, love?”

Yuuri nodded vigorously, feeling his guts twisting inside him. He wound up tighter and tighter in his groin, his balls tightening up, until finally- everything inside of him shattered to pieces. He painted his fist and the laptop screen white, head thrown back and eyes fluttered shut.

Yuuri didn’t notice that Viktor had reached his high, as well, until he was coming down from his. The picture on his screen was blurred, not from his own fluids, but from Viktor’s, smeared over the webcam.

“Vitya,” Yuuri complained as he used his shirt to clean up. “I can’t see you.”

When Viktor appeared on the screen once more, he was pink and panting, sweaty and disheveled. “Yuuri,” he murmured, “I can’t wait to come back to you.”

“Neither can I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way guys, the reason days are being delayed is that I only update on days that I have work as that is when I am at my laptop, so yeah, that is Sunday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday.


	9. Day Nine: Against the Wall

**Day Nine: Against the Wall**

His palms hit the plaster with a slap, Viktor’s hands guiding his hips into place.

“Motto… motto, kudasai!”

Viktor obliged him, slamming into him hard enough that the heels of his hands moved from the wall, only to press back down again with an even louder thud. Viktor’s skin slapped against his, a steady rhythm that Yuuri tried to rock back into, only to be stilled by Viktor’s strong hands.

“Patience, my love. Are you trying to make a mess all over the wall so soon?”

Yuuri moaned at the words, his cock twitching at the thought of being pushed over the edge. “H-harder, Vitya,” he murmured, a whiny lilt in his voice.

Viktor chuckled close to his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and suckling gently before biting down with his teeth. Yuuri’s back arched, a shiver travelling down his neck and spine as Viktor breathed onto the damp, sensitive skin. Yuuri’s fingers desperately scraped at the wall as Viktor’s hand moved to the arch of his back, his mouth moving down to Yuuri’s neck. His free hand gripped at Yuuri’s right hip, steadying him as he continued to pound mercilessly into his ass.

“P-please,” Yuuri begged, feeling himself grow closer to release with each unrelenting thrust against his prostate. “V-Vitya, I’m so close.”

Then it was Viktor’s turn to groan, low and guttural. The sound reverberated against Yuuri’s neck as Viktor slammed into him even quicker, his breath growing ragged against Yuuri’s skin. “Come with me, my Yuuri. Paint the wall for me, darling.”

Untouched, Yuuri’s body obeyed before his mind could even process the words. His cock pulsed as he expelled his seed, a few gushes of white spurting from him and onto the wall as heat filled him from the inside out. Viktor’s hand grasped at him desperately as he gave a few last ruts into Yuuri, burying himself deep inside as he came.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed, his face resting in the crook of Yuuri’s neck as he came down.

“So good, Vitya,” Yuuri mumbled as he finally moved his hands from the wall, his arms aching from pressing against the surface. He looked down at the splatter of white that now sullied the green wall, smirking. “I think we better get something to wipe this down.”

Viktor shrugged, kissing his cheek and wiping beads of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. “I always wanted white walls.”


	10. Day Ten: Doggy Style

**Day Ten: Doggy Style**

“Ah, Yuuri. Wait.”

Yuuri stilled inside Viktor, heart pounding with worry as his thoughts began to race. Had he hurt him? Done something wrong? Did it not feel as good as Viktor felt inside of him? Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, but Viktor smiled up at him and shook his head, a silent shushing.

“I want to turn over so you can take me from behind,” Viktor explained, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

Yuuri sighed with relief, trying to swallow the noise of pleasure that threatened to escape him. He slowly pulled from Viktor, biting his lip as his lover rolled over and got on all fours. _This_ was certainly a position he had never buried himself inside Viktor in. Yuuri stared at Viktor’s waiting opening, waiting for the go-ahead to enter him.

“Mmm… Yuuri,” Viktor whined impatiently, wiggling his ass.

Yuuri reached down and steadied himself with Viktor’s perfect hips, slowly entering him once more. He groaned at the new sensations, this angle making Viktor’s insides hug his cock in a new way. Viktor seemed to enjoy it as well, his body shuddering as soon as Yuuri was fully inside him. 

“Oh, Yuuri, yes. Please, keep going. You’re hitting…” Viktor’s words became punctuated by Yuuri’s thrusts, somewhat overridden by the moans they both began to expel. “Just the… right… spot.”

_Why hadn’t they tried it this way sooner?_

“Ah, Vitya…”

Yuuri pounded into Viktor’s sweet spot, barely able to keep control of himself as Viktor’s sounds of pleasure grew louder and louder, his ass tightening around Yuuri’s girth. He lost all inhibitions once Viktor’s muscles began to contract, a low whine ripping through his throat as he began to come all over their bedsheets.

“Oh, yes!” he groaned, spilling his heat inside Viktor as he floated above his body.

He collapsed as he grew soft, barely able to pull out of Viktor before falling against the sheets and pulling him close. Viktor murmured in protest about the sticky mess he’d made, but Yuuri only held on tighter.

“Shh,” he murmured, nuzzling into Viktor’s neck. “Let’s stay like this a while.”


	11. Day Eleven: Dom/Sub

**Day Eleven: Dom/Sub**

“On your knees.”

Yuuri obeyed without question, falling down to the floor as Viktors fingers threaded into his hair with just enough tug to make him wince at the slight sting. “V-Vitya?”

“ _Yuuri_.”

The was a drawl and danger spoken with the same name, Viktor’s tongue escaping his mouth to lick along his upper lip as his free hand worked his belt undone. Yuuri watched, eyes wide, licking his own lips with anticipation. Still, he kept his hands at his sides, despite the urge to help Viktor out of his pants faster.

Viktor slid the belt from the loops, tossing it to the marble floor with a clank. He smirked down at Yuuri, eyes flickering down to his fly as a silent invitation. Yuuri’s hands reached up hesitantly, hovering over Viktor’s crotch as he waited for verbal permission to fiddle with the zip and button.

“Go ahead, my Yuuri. You can take my cock out.”

Eager hands trembled as they unhooked Viktor’s button, one grasping the hem of his jeans as the other slid his zipper down. His briefs were black, the thick outline of his hardened member straining against the front and making them hang lower than usual, fully exposing the coarse hairs covering his pelvic bone. Tempted to mouth at Viktor’s dick through the fabric, Yuuri got close enough to breathe a heated breath onto it instead as he lowered the briefs enough to grasp the base of it and expose it.

“Mmm,” Viktor hummed at the contact, canting his hips up the slightest bit. “Do you want a taste, my pretty little slut? Your mouth is watering.”

A thumb came down to sweep at the corner of Yuuri’s mouth, causing a blush to spread over his cheeks. Was he actually drooling? He still found himself nodding and whispering, “I want to taste you, Vitya.”

“Then go on, and have a taste.”

Yuuri licked the pre-come blooming in Viktor’s slit, swallowing down the salty fluid before enveloping the head of Viktor’s cock. The moan his lover expelled was heavenly, and Yuuri, himself, groaned as he sank down deeper. When the tip of Viktor was nearing the back of his throat, Yuuri began to bob his head up and down the shaft, feeling Viktor’s fingers once again thread into his hair.

His head was guided by Viktor’s touch, completely complacent as the pace was set by him. He swirled his tongue around the organ as Viktor controlled his speed, moving his head faster and causing his cock to drift even deeper than Yuuri would dare let it go himself. He hummed around his shaft as Viktor picked up even more speed, his thighs beginning to shake against Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Make me come, Yuuri. Swallow… Every… Drop.”

Yuuri was humming in response when Viktor stilled, cock nearly touching the back of his throat as spurt of come shot down it. Yuuri swallowed the best he could, trying to suppress the overwhelming urge to gag. But, Viktor had told him to swallow every drop, so he would.

Not a drop escaped his mouth as Viktor began to soften, pulling from his mouth and untangling his fingers from his hair. Smiling down at him, he thumbed at Yuuri’s cheek, concealing himself with his free hand. He zipped up his pants once more, fumbling with the button for only a moment before that was hooked, as well.

“My Yuuri… So good for me, yes? I’ll be sure to reward you later.”

The praise was all Yuuri craved.


	12. Day Twelve: Fingering

s **Day Twelve: Fingering**

The tip of Viktor’s finger circled his opening, wet and slick with lubrication. Yuuri held his breath with anticipation, wetting his lips with his tongue as he pressed his hips down the slightest bit, trying to silently urge Viktor inside.

“ _Please_ , Vitya,” he whined shamelessly. “Stop teasing me.”

Viktor smirked, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest as he still managed to catch Yuuri off guard. He slid the slender digit inside to the first knuckle in a hurry, eliciting a loud gasp from Yuuri as Viktor swirled his fingertip around inside him.

“Is this what you need, my little dove?”

Yuuri bit back a groan as Viktor pressed his finger the rest of the way in. He knew damn well that soft circles weren’t wat Yuuri needed- he needed Viktor to arch his finger like he always did, pressing directly against that spot that made Yuuri see stars before he’d add a second finger and quicken the motion against his sweet spot.

“Th-that won’t make me come,” Yuuri dared to whisper, his voice cracking the slightest.

Now it was Viktor’s turn to produce a lewd noise, groaning as he licked his lips. It was then that he finally curled his finger, barely brushing Yuuri’s prostate. His back arched instantaneously, his eyes fluttering shut as he whimpered.

“Yes, Vitya! There, please, please…”

“Right there?” Viktor teased, brushing the spot again.

Yuuri moaned as pleasure coursed through him, little sparks of electricity lighting up every atom of his being. He pressed down into Viktor’s finger greedily, this time causing the jolt of pleasure all on his own. Viktor chuckled darkly, pressing in another lubed finger without any of his prior hesitation.

“So needy,” he exasperated. “Can’t even wait for me to touch it, Yuuri. Naughty, naughty boy.”

Yuuri groaned as Viktor began assaulting his prostate with both fingers, no longer brushing it just so. He pressed into it with purpose, a shock tingly up Yuuri’s spine each time he did. He could hardly think, much less speak, but he managed to assert,

“Yes, Vitya. Need it. Need to come.”

Once he had the first taste of the touch, he was done for. His brain fried completely, and all he could focus on was chasing the orgasm that was building inside of him. Everything was so warm, his skin was igniting and his insides were beginning to melt and pour out of him.

“Go ahead, Yuuri. Come for me, my little dove-”

“Ah!”

Everything went blank as his body convulsed, the heat inside of him splattering onto his stomach and chest. His untouched cock twitched as it expelled its seed, and Yuuri’s brain completely short-circuited until he began to slowly come down. He barely registered Viktor’s fingers sliding out of him, though he did shiver as Viktor moved next to him.

“Was I good for you, Vitya?”

“So good for me, my dove.”


	13. Day Thirteen: Rimming

**Day Thirteen: Rimming**

Yuuri pulled his mouth of Viktor’s cock with a satisfying wet noise, looking up at his disheveled lover with lidded eyes. Lips pressing to the inside of Viktor’s thighs, Yuuri spoke between wet, sloppy kisses.

“Vitya, is it alright… if I go… lower?”

“Mmm,” Viktor hummed, nodding and brushing his bangs from his sweaty face. “Please, love.”

Yuuri smiled against Viktor’s skin, planting a trail of kisses even lower. He continued to leave a wet trail the further he went, until he reached the curve of Viktor’s ass. He sucked at the plump skin, catching a bit of skin with his teeth as Viktor moaned his name softly. He let go, trailing the flat of his tongue down to his crack as his hands moved to spread him bare.

Yuuri didn’t hesitate to move his mouth right down to Viktor’s exposed hole, letting his breath warm the puckered skin before taking a tentative lick. It didn’t taste any different then the rest of Viktor’s skin, and Yuuri used the flat of his tongue to lick at Viktor with more purpose, causing his lover to moan.

Yuuri circled Viktor with the tip of his tongue, teasing him as he felt Viktor’s muscles contracting and relaxing each time he threatened to push inside. His hands gripped at Viktor’s thighs, spreading them even wider as he finally did so, letting his tongue press in before pulling it back out and circling his opening once more.

“Oh, _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor groaned, his thighs trembling as Yuuri continued his ministrations.

Yuuri pushed inside again, this time pumping the organ in and out of Viktor while one of his hands reached up and found the base of his cock. By the way Viktor was groaning softly with every touch, it was obvious that he wasn’t going to last very long at all. Yuuri began to pump his cock at the same pace as his tongue worked Viktor’s hole, alternating his movements between slow and sensual and fast and passionate.

Yuuri felt the exact moment that Viktor lost all control, his muscles tightening around his tongue and a high-pitched whine filling the air. Viktor moaned as his cock twitched in Yuuri’s hand, a sticky warmth spilling all over them both as Yuuri stroked him to completion, his tongue still swirling around inside of Viktor’s tight hole.

“Oh God, Yuuri,” Viktor babbled as Yuuri removed himself from between his legs, cleaning them both off with a handful of tissues. “That was amazing.”


	14. Day 14: 69

**Day Fourteen: 69**

It was the most vulnerable Yuuri had ever been. His most sensitive spot in Viktor’s mouth while Viktor’s sat right in front of his own, already leaking with anticipation. Yuuri swallowed slowly before reaching up, using his hand to guide Viktor’s girth into his open and waiting mouth.

Viktor hummed around Yuuri’s cock as Yuuri’s warmth enveloped him, and Yuuri felt heady from the ministrations mixed with his own on Viktor’s cock. Viktor was large in his mouth, salty pre-come leaking everywhere as Yuuri sucked, bobbing his head at the same speed that Viktor bobbed his own.

Yuuri felt Viktor’s short and shallow breaths hitting his pelvis as he bobbed up and down, taking more and more of Yuuri as he went. He made a point to stretch his neck up, trying to take more of Viktor in return. The moan Viktor let out vibrated around Yuuri’s cock, causing him to do the same around Viktor’s shaft.

“I’m getting close,” Viktor pulled off long enough to whisper, his words warming the damp chill that came over Yuuri’s bare cock.

“Me too,” Yuuri whispered, feeling Viktor’s body shiver against his at the same sensation.

As if presented with a challenge, Viktor took him impossibly deeper and swallowed around the tip of his cock. Yuuri gasped around his cock, the sensation almost causing him to squirm. Instead, when Viktor’s cock twitched in his mouth and a salty warmth filled him up, he was brought to his own peak.

Yuuri’s hips rutted as he came down Viktor’s throat, the cock inside his mouth pulsating a few final times before the fluid stopped filling him. He was hardly aware as Viktor pulled himself from his mouth, continuing to suck on Yuuri until he was finished coming. He only pulled off after Yuuri had become over-sensitive, licking at his lips as he crawled next to his lover.

“Was that good for you, my Yuuri?”

Yuuri sighed contently, curling against Viktor. “Always, love.”


	15. Day 15: Sweet and Passionate

**Day Fifteen: Sweet and Passionate**

“I love you so much, my darling.”

Viktor’s words were soft and warm on Yuuri’s neck, his motions matching their tenderness and fluidity. He rocked in and out of him at a gentle pace, taking time to kiss every inch of Yuuri’s skin that he could possibly reach, and whisper the sweetest words into every crevice.

“I love you, Vitya.”

Every thrust inside of him struck him somewhere much deeper, the heat radiating to every inch of his skin and boiling beneath it. There was no fervency, no hurry. Viktor was treating him as if he was glass, so close to breaking around him. Yuuri brought their lips together in a heated touch, licking at Viktor’s lips to open them.

Their tongues slid together and then apart, each touch leaving Yuuri a bit closer to Viktor than he was before. Though untouched, his cock was throbbing between their bodies, begging him for release. Still, he didn’t ask Viktor to quicken his slow and careful motions. No, he wanted to stay just like this.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered after some time, his slow motions stuttering as he plunged in deep. “I’m going to come.”

“Touch me,” Yuuri murmured, nuzzling into the warmth of his lovers neck.

Viktor laughed breathily, reaching between them and positioning Yuuri’s cock up against his stomach. He then leaned in even closer, trapping his dick between their bodies as he thrust in and out. Yuuri moaned at the sudden friction, so close to losing what was left of his control.

“How is that?”

Yuuri answered with a cry as he came between them, Viktor stilling inside of him moments after and warming him from the inside out. His orgasm was accompanied by soft kisses and even softer praises, whispered against the damp skin of his neck and chest.

Viktor didn’t pull out until he had long softened, immediately pulling Yuuri close regardless of the sticky mess between them. A breathy kiss was pressed to his hair, soft words whispered onto his scalp as Viktor reached around to rub soothing circles on his back.

“You are my everything, Yuuri.”

“And you are mine.”


	16. Day 16: Public Place

**Day Sixteen: In Public Place**

“Vitya…” Each word was punctuated with another press of Viktor’s lips to his, Yuuri’s clothes slowly being pulled down. “We shouldn’t… be doing… this… here…”

“Shh,” Viktor chided against his neck, daring to nip at it in warning, only to soothe it with his tongue. “We will just have to be quick.”

“ _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri tried again, only to have his cock freed from his leggings in response.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he returned, rubbing their cocks together as he pressed Yuuri against the wall of lockers. “Hush.”

Yuuri complied, letting Viktor slide his hand over their cocks at a rapid pace, bringing him to full mast much too quickly for his own comfort. He moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, leaning his head on Viktor’s shoulder.

“What if… Yuri or… Georgi… Come in?”

Viktor chuckled against Yuuri’s scalp, the heat of his words making Yuuri’s spine tingle and goosebumps rise on his head. “Like I said, we’ll just have to be… quick.”

The speed of his hand increased, and Yuuri almost wanted to pull away from how much they were progressing in such a short time. He had gone from half-mast to swollen and red in a matter of minutes, and he already felt something boiling in his groin. He groaned against Viktor’s neck, trying to muffle the sound with his skin.

“Th-the mess,” Yuuri barely managed to stutter, unable to wait for Viktor’s solution before losing himself.

Yuuri gasped, high-pitched and desperate, unable to stifle the embarrassing sound. He barely registered Viktor’s breathy encouragement as he came all over his hand and their cocks, the fluid only serving as lubrication to help Viktor move faster and come all over them again, rubbing against Yuuri’s softening cock until he was over-sensitive and writhing.

Viktor began wiping them both down with a towel, and then working on the floor before they both concealed themselves once more. Viktor grinned up at him as he kneeled down, sweaty from an exertion other than their skating. As he tossed the towel into his skating bag, he murmured,

“We better get back before someone misses us.”


	17. Day 17: On the Floor

**Day Seventeen: On the Floor**

Yuuri curled in closer to Viktor under the pile of blankets they’d laid on the floor, smiling up at the string of lights lighting the small space of their fort.

“I love you,” he murmured softly.

“And I love you,” Viktor replied easily, moving closer to Yuuri and kissing his lips chastely. “So, so much.”

“The blanket fort was a good idea,” Yuuri whispered, kissing Viktor back with a bit more heat. He pressed himself against Viktor’s thigh, blatantly rubbing his growing erection against his lover.

Viktor chuckled into the kiss, his hands drifting down to Yuuri’s waist and squeezing softly. “Mmm, I think it was,” he mused, rubbing his thigh against Yuuri’s clothed cock in a teasing motion. “You want me to take care of that, my love?”

Yuuri couldn’t help the blush that crawled up his cheeks, but he found himself nodding. “W-would you?”

Viktor’s hands were pushing down Yuuri’s sweats before he could shut his eyes, working his cock out from the confines of his underwear. He gripped Yuuri at the base, moving his hand in a languid motion up and down his shaft. He peppered a fresh barrage of kisses to Yuuri’s lips, smiling into each one as Yuuri rocked eagerly into Viktor’s touch.

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut as Viktor moved his hand quicker, his kisses becoming deeper as Yuuri’s body responded to his ministrations. He began to leak, Viktor eagerly using the pre-come as lubrication to make his motions more fluid. Yuuri groaned as Viktor fully pushed back his foreskin, teasing his slit before beginning to pump his cock once more.

“Feels good,” Yuuri murmured against Viktor’s lips.

“Does it?” Viktor teased, tugging at Yuuri’s cock in a hard, drawn-out motion.

“Mmm,” Yuuri managed, rocking into Viktor’s touch.

Viktor sucked at Yuuri’s lower lip, adjusting him on the floor so that he was on his back rather than turned in towards Viktor. He pumped Yuuri with more purpose, his lips working magic on Yuuri’s. His brain nearly short-circuited as Viktor groaned, the vibration hitting his lips and filling his mouth.

“Will you come for me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri had to obey as Viktor pumped near the head, slick with pre-come and swollen with need. He gasped into their kiss as the tension inside of him exploded, pouring out of him and onto Viktor’s hand. He was deaf to Viktor’s incessant praises as he spilled his lust, moaning loudly.

“Oh, my Yuuri,” Viktor murmured. He left their fort momentarily, returning with a surplus of tissues to clean off his hand and Yuuri’s cock. Once they were buried under the blankets together once more, he kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. “Better now?”

“Thank you, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered sheepishly.

Viktor chuckled, nuzzling into Yuuri’s hair. “Shh…”


	18. Day 18: Lazy Morning Sex

**Day Eighteen: Morning Lazy Sex**

_Continuation of day one…_

Yuuri moaned against Viktor’s lips, rocking his hips forward so their erections could meet. “I think I’m still stretched enough from last night,” Viktor mumbled.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist, sliding his hands down until they met his ass. Viktor whimpered as his pert cheeks were squeezed, only moments before his finger skillfully slipped between them. Dry, Yuuri managed to slide his finger inside, prodding at Viktor tenderly.

“Mmm, you should be okay,” Yuuri agreed.

Viktor whined softly, catching his lip between his teeth. “Then get inside me, Yuuri,” he whispered petulantly.

Yuuri hummed in response, untangling himself from Viktor enough to reach behind himself and into the nightstand. Viktor heard the sound of a cap, and the squelch of liquid being pressed out. Yuuri was back in his arms in a moment, whispering, “Lift your legs and wrap them around my waist.”

Viktor obeyed without question, hooking his legs around Yuuri just in time for his slippery erection to press against Viktor’s opening. “Mmm,” he moaned as Yuuri slid inside. “So good.”

Yuuri rocked his hips languidly, his hands thumbing at Viktor’s hips lovingly. “You’re nice and warm,” Yuuri teased.

“I’m glad, love,” Viktor whispered, swiping their noses in an Eskimo kiss.

“Feels good?” Yuuri asked, angling himself to brush Viktor’s sweet spot, eliciting a gasp from him.

“Ah! Yes, oh…”

Yuuri rocked his hips a bit faster, and Viktor found himself moaning as his prostate was brushed with each thrust. “Vitya, Vitya, Vitya…” Yuuri was whispering his name like a prayer, mumbling in Japanese, words that Viktor couldn’t understand.

Heat pooled deep in his guts, and Viktor whined as he reached between them to stroke himself, desperately seeking the release that was so close. He whimpered as Yuuri grabbed his hips, bringing their lips together once more. “Yes, Vitya. Come for me. Come for me, Vitya.”

The permission was all he needed. He spilled between them as euphoria hit, moaning as he felt Yuuri release deep inside him. “Yuuri, Yuuri…” He panted against Yuuri’s lips as they both rode out their orgasms, growing weak and boneless as they came down.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered as he grew soft inside Viktor.

“I love you, Yuuri.”


	19. Day 19: Outdoors

**Day Nineteen: Outdoors**

It was no secret that Viktor hated hiking- at least, not to those who knew him well. Yuuri, however, had managed to convince him. Was it a low blow? Yes, in more ways than one. But he really wanted to go hiking, and he knew at least one way to talk Viktor into spending the day in the woods.

“Stay still, Viktor!” Yuuri scolded him, unlatching the belt of his cargo shorts.

“I’m trying,” Viktor whined, hips still wiggling. “The bark on this tree is stabbing me in the back!” He complained.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, finally managing to get Viktor’s belt undone. “I doubt you’ll be noticing that for much longer,” he said with a smirk.

The moan Viktor expelled as Yuuri took out his cock confirmed his suspicions, the wiggling and complaints coming to an immediate halt. He sagged back against the tree, every inch of him limp from Yuuri’s ministrations, save for the piece of him that Yuuri took into mouth.

“Oh, _Yuuri_.”

Viktor drew out his name as Yuuri sucked at the head, slowly taking in more of Viktor’s girth and moving his tongue over the slit. His saliva was salty with pre-come already, and he glowed at how easily he could get Viktor worked up. His Eros was certainly showing today.

“Can you take me deeper?” Viktor groaned, eyes fluttering shut as his head leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

Yuuri did so, taking Viktor all the way into his throat and swallowing with purpose. The erotic moan that Viktor expelled was worth every second of discomfort for Yuuri, and he moaned around Viktor’s shaft. Viktor mimicked the sound at the vibration around his cock, his finger threading in Yuuri’s hair and guiding him to move up and down his length faster.

Yuuri let Viktor take control, going lax as his lover fucked his mouth. His face was a mess of spit and other fluids by now, but he didn’t care. He stared at Viktor as he moaned deafeningly, flushed face damp with sweat and fingers tightening in Yuuri’s locks.

“Oh, fuck, Yuuri,” he groaned. “I’m coming, I’m co-” he cut himself off with a high-pitched whine as salty heat filled Yuuri’s mouth, all of which he swallowed eagerly. “Oh, fuck,” Viktor repeated as his fingers loosened.

“Was it good?” Yuuri murmured, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as Viktor concealed himself once more.

Viktor grinned, helping Yuuri up of the earthy ground and pressing their lips together. “So good, Yuuri. Let’s go hiking more often.”


	20. Day 20: Finally the Piss

**Day Twenty: Your Own Kink**

Viktor whined as he rode Yuuri, his hands clutching at Yuuri’s arms as he stilled with Yuuri deep inside of him, biting down on his lip. He huffed as Yuuri stared, concerned, worrying that his lover might be hurt.

“Vitya, are you-”

“I-I… I’m sorry, I need to piss. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Viktor tried to move himself from Yuuri, but was stopped by firm hands on his wrists. “You’re a big boy, can’t you hold it?” Yuuri teased, watching the pink blush that spread over Viktor’s cheeks with satisfaction.

Viktor wiggled, his insides squeezing Yuuri’s shaft as he did so. “ _Yuuri_ ,” he whined, “I really need to go.”

Yuuri shrugged, his hands moving up Viktor’s wrists to his forearms, successfully pulling his body down to hover over his. He felt Viktor’s hard cock flush against his stomach, and his breath heavy on his chest. He moved a hand to lift Viktor’s head, speaking directly into his ear.

“If you can’t be a big boy and hold it, you can relieve yourself right here.”

He could feel his cheek heating against his chest, a sure blush spreading over them. His hands moved down his torso, settling at his waist as he thumbed at his hip bones. Yuuri felt a sure bulge between them, a hard, swollen area that was surely the cause of Viktor’s discomfort. With his cock filling him up even more, he was surprised Viktor had waited as long as he did to admit his need.

“I can’t hold it,” Viktor finally whispered, voice close to breaking.

“Then let go,” Yuuri encouraged him, purring in his ear.

Viktor finally raised his head, biting his lip as he stared at Yuuri. “Y-You’ll get wet,” he whispered, staring down at where his cock was angled at Yuuri’s stomach.

Yuuri smirked, rocking his hips up in another thrust and making Viktor whine. “I don’t mind,” he assured him.

Viktor was nearly panting as Yuuri rocked up again, knowingly filling Viktor even more and adding to his desperation. “Y-Yuuri,” he moaned desperately. “If you keep d-d-oing that, I’ll-”

“Piss, Viktor,” Yuuri encouraged breathlessly. “Go ahead.”

Viktor whimpered as he began to relieve himself- just a trickle at first. It was warm, almost thin enough to tickle as it dribbled onto Yuuri’s stomach and down his sides. Yuuri moaned softly, rocking back up into Viktor again and encouraging a thick spurt to release. He groaned as the heat poured over his stomach, his cock aching inside of Viktor.

“Yes, Vitya. Let go, please,” he whispered, desperation lining his voice.

Viktor moaned as he did, finally allowing a thick stream to shoot erratically onto Yuuri’s stomach and chest. Neither of them paid any mind to the sheets being soaked beneath them- Viktor was too caught up in his relief and Yuuri was too fixated on not losing complete control in Viktor’s ass as his hot piss poured over him.

“Viktor, oh fuck-” Yuuri’s fight for control was dwindling, heat radiating inside of him and spreading throughout his body. “I’m gonna… Oh fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Now it was Viktor’s turn to groan, his stream finally tapering off, cock still hard as a rock. “Me t-too. Fill me, Yuuri, please.”

The permission was all Yuuri needed to grab Viktor’s hips and slam into him one last time, releasing deep inside of him. He moaned as his body shook with the force of his orgasm, barely registering white joining the sticky piss on his stomach and chest moments after Viktor stopped peeing.

“Oh God, Yuuri,” Viktor moaned, all but collapsing on top of his lover.

Yuuri panted, pressing a kiss to Viktor’s cheek. “Did you like it as much as I did?”

Viktor groaned, nodding against Yuuri’s sweaty skin. “Oh, yes. We’ll have to… do this again.”

_To be continued on day twenty-one…_


	21. Day 21: Shower Sex

**Day Twenty-One: Shower Sex**

_Continuation of day twenty…_

Yuuri nodded in agreement, carding his fingers through Viktor’s hair. “First though,” he whispered, glancing down at the soaked sheets and their soiled bodies. “I think we need to clean up.”

Viktor chuckled, climbing off Yuuri with a sigh. “You’re right, love.”

The sheets were thrown into the washing machine and the shower heated, both Yuuri and Viktor stepping inside. Yuuri soaped Viktor’s body for him, being sure to run his fingers over every inch of his skin. Deft hands scrubbed at his back, then his chest, being sure to pinch his pert nipples on the way down to his stomach.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor chuckled, leaning back against Yuuri to give him better access.

“What?” He teased, trailing his soapy hands down between Viktor’s legs. Viktor became hard remarkably quick in Yuuri’s hand, rocking himself into his fist and moaning softly.

“You want to go again?” Viktor murmured, shifting his hips to rub his ass over Yuuri’s growing erection.

Yuuri moaned, sliding his cock in the crack of Viktor’s ass shamelessly. “If you’re up for it,” he purred close to Viktor’s ear.

The only response he received was Viktor bending at the waist and spreading his legs, enough for Yuuri to maneuver himself to mount him. Yuuri gripped the base of his cock with one hand, spreading Viktor’s cheeks with the other. He was still dripping with what Yuuri had filled him with before, and Yuuri was able to slide back in easily.

“Oh, fuck,” Viktor groaned.

“Too fast?” Yuuri asked, nipping at the lobe of Viktor’s ear.

“N-no,” he stuttered. “You’re hitting… that spot… already.”

Yuuri smirked, pulling out a bit and then entering the same way, causing Viktor to gasp loudly. “That spot right there?” He feigned innocence. “Want me to keep hitting it?”

“Please,” Viktor practically begged, his hands reaching out to steady himself on the tiled shower wall. 

Yuuri watched as water cascaded down his lovers’ toned back, dripping down his ass and onto his own pubic bone. He hummed contently as his gripped Viktor’s sides, rubbing them softly as he began to attack his prostate in a steady motion. He watched as the muscles in Viktor’s back flexed again and again, his fingers turning white as he gripped at the wet wall.

“Good, Vitya?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor moaned, rocking back to meet Yuuri’s thrusts and causing a wet slap to echo within the shower. “Harder,” he nearly whimpered.

Yuuri obliged him eagerly, slamming into him even harder. He chased his own pleasure just as he chased Viktor’s, reaching around his body and grasping his wet, hard cock. He pumped it at the speed of his thrusts, knowing that he would be able to push Viktor over the edge.

“Come for me, Vitya,” he moaned.

When Viktor tightened around him, his own orgam hit. Viktor’s cock pulsed in his hand as he spilled onto the shower wall, the evidence getting immediately washed away by the hot water. Yuuri filled Viktor up for the second time in the past hour, leaving them both completely spent.

They were both sweating and panting by the time they sunk down to the shower floor, Yuuri holding Viktor tightly. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you, my Yuuri.”


	22. Day 22: On a Desk

**Day Twenty-Two: On a Desk**

Yuuri gasped as his back hit Yakov’s desk, Viktor climbing on after him. As he opened his mouth to protest, any sound he tried to make was immediately quieted by Viktor’s lips on his, and his hands tugging at the waistband of both their pants. 

“We have to be quick,” Viktor murmured against Yuuri’s lips. “Can you be quick for me, my love?”

Yuuri’s answer was muffled by his lips against Viktor’s and swallowed by a moan, Viktor’s hand wrapping around both of their cocks and slotting them together with ease. The contact was sudden and overwhelming, almost enough to be painful. After a few moments, however, Yuuri forgot the discomfort and melted into a pleasant heat.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered against the warm skin of his cheek. “You feel so nice, Yuuri.”

His words were more of a purr that anything else, vibrating somewhere deep inside Yuuri as his cock was pumped alongside Viktor’s. He let Viktor swallow each moan and whimper he made, knowing their lips would stifle each sound the other made. Soon enough, Viktor’s movements had become wet, pre-come acting as a makeshift lubricant for them.

“Fuck, Yuuri, this is so hot.”

It had been Viktor’s idea, of course, to fool around on Yakov’s desk. Yuuri had been opposed to it heavily, but at the moment, as shockwaves threatened to ripple through his entire being… he wasn’t regretting letting Viktor talk him into doing this at all.

“I’m gonna come, Vitya,” he whimpered as he felt his cock ready to expel everything Viktor had built up inside of him.

Viktor groaned, pumping his hand around their shafts even faster. “So quick for me,” he gasped as he began to come all over their cocks. “Oh fuck, you are too sexy like this.”

Yuuri came at the trigger of Viktor’s words and his hot seed pouring over his cock, biting back a cry as his body shook under the weight of his release. Yuuri fell back as he came back down, the back of his head hitting Yakov’s desk with a thud. He caught his breath as Viktor wiped them down with tissues, kissing at Yuuri’s pelvic bone as he pulled his pants up once more.

“We’d better go, before Yakov misses us,” Viktor chided with a wink.


	23. Day 23: Trying a New Position

**Day Twenty-Three: Trying New Position**

Yuuri sunk down onto Viktor’s waiting cock, moaning unchastely as he did so. “Mmm…” his hands found Viktor’s shoulders, barely giving himself time to adjust before rising back up and sliding down again, relishing in Viktor filling him up once again. “So good, Vitya…”

“You’re amazing, my Yuuri.”

Viktor’s hands were nimble and quick, reaching out to flick and squeeze at each of Yuuri’s pert nipples. He elicited another moan from Yuuri, pleasure seeping through his body from every touch, every brush of skin on skin. Viktor stretched him in all the right ways from the inside out, making Yuuri want to sink back down as soon as he rose up, desperate for Viktor to hit that spot inside of him.

“Yuuri, darling,” Viktor moaned, his hands finding Yuuri’s waist and bringing him to a stop, Viktor deep inside him. “Let’s try something new.”

“New?”

Viktor answered with a soft grunt, helping Yuuri off his cock and spanking his butt playfully. “Turn around.”

Yuuri shifted, hovering over Viktor once more, but this time, facing away from him. “Like this?”

“Mmm…” Viktor’s hands gripped Yuuri’s ass roughly, squeezing each cheek before giving the left one a light slap. “Just like that. Go ahead, fuck me, Yuuri.”

This time, as Yuuri sunk down, Viktor’s cock hit just the right spot...


	24. Day 24: Shy

**Day Twenty-Four: Shy**

The blush on Yuuri’s cheeks was divine, a light pink that grew darker near his nose and spread out into almost nothing by the time it reached his ears. Hands at his sides, his eyes looked up at Viktor bashfully, waiting for his approval. Spread bare and waiting, his cock hung heavy against his thigh, red and swollen, waiting for the first touch from Viktor.

“Oh my love, you are beautiful,” Viktor whispered, a hand cupping Yuuri’s cheek as he leaned in.

Warm lips pressed back against his own insistently as his hand snaked down Yuuri’s torso, stopping to thumb at his hip before teasing at Yuuri’s thighs. Viktor’s lips strayed, trailing Yuuri’s jawline until they found his neck, where they sucked a wet mark onto the sensitive skin. Yuuri yelped quietly, his hands finding Viktor’s torso as if he was unsure what to do with them.

“Yuuri,” Viktor purred as his lips peppered a trail even lower, landing on Yuuri’s pecks, “can I go down on you?”

He looked up to see Yuuri’s response, finding him once again reddened and embarrassed, his hands fiddling with Viktor’s sides as he managed to nod. “Yes, please,” he whispered. He squirmed shyly, biting down on his lower lip in the cutest way.

Viktor smiled in response, gently pushing Yuuri do onto the bed as his lips returned to warm skin. Wet kisses left glistening marks down Yuuri’s chest and stomach, leading down to his pubic bone. By the time Viktor got there, Yuuri was lying still instead of squirming as he had been, his breath stagnant in his lungs at the very moment that Viktor’s mouth pressed a kiss to the side of Yuuri’s hot shaft.

“Ah,” Yuuri gasped, his hand pressing to his mouth to stifle the sound.

Viktor tried to hide his amusement, thumbing Yuuri’s thigh as a sign of reassurance as he dipped down again, this time licking a thick stripe from base to tip as his free hand held Yuuri’s member in place. Yuuri moaned loudly, the noise hardly muffled by where his hand still clamped over his mouth.

Viktor finally took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the velvety skin there before licking at the slit, gathering a bit of pre-come in his mouth before swallowing around Yuuri’s cock. He sunk down deeper, taking even more of Yuuri as his hand worked what his mouth could not reach. Yuuri groaned, hips involuntarily rutting up and matching Viktor’s pace.

Glancing up, Viktor saw how wrecked Yuuri had become- from a shy, blushing figure to a desperate and needy, ero-filled machine. Hand dropped from his mouth, the noises he made freely spilled into the air, making Viktor work to elicit even more beautiful sounds from him. 

“My God, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered onto Yuuri’s cock, his mouth popping off with a satisfying smack. “You are so perfect.”

Yuuri whined as Viktor sucked at him once more, slowly taking Yuuri as deep as he could, until the tip of his cock threatened to make him gag. He swirled his tongue around the tip as he pulled back off, bobbing his head quicker as he felt Yuuri’s fingers thread into his hair and tighten around his locks.

“Vitya, I’m gonna…” Yuuri whimpered, his fingers almost painfully tugging at Viktor’s hair to try and lift him from his cock. “I’m gonna come!”

Viktor made a point not to pull off of Yuuri’s cock as if began to twitch in his mouth, sticky salt flooding his mouth in desperate spurts. He swallowed every single drop as Yuuri groaned his way through his climax, finally sinking back and settling against the pillows as Viktor pulled himself off Yuuri’s softening dick.

“How was it?” Viktor asked casually, licking at his lips as if he’d just had a delicious meal.

Yuuri turned red again, stammering, “y-you… didn’t… take your mouth off.”

Viktor shook his head with a nonchalant shrug, settling next to Yuuri and pulling him close. “I sure didn’t. You tasted wonderful, too.”

If Yuuri could have turned any redder, Viktor was sure that he would have. Instead, he hid his face in Viktor’s chest, and Viktor leaned in to plant a kiss to his head. “You’re so cute when you’re bashful.”

“ _Vitya_!”


	25. Day 25: With Toys

**Day Twenty-Five: With Toys**

Viktor made sure the bullet was lubed enough, pressing it Yuuri’s entrance gently before asking, “ready, love?”

“Mmm,” Yuuri hummed in response. His eyes were shut, ass waiting with cheeks spread for the vibrator to be inserted. “Ready.”

Viktor pushed it in fully, watching Yuuri’s face contort momentarily as he adjusted to the toy. Yuuri wiggled his hips, tongue sneaking out of his mouth and running over his upper lip. His actions spoke what his mouth would not- he was ready for Viktor to turn it on, now.

Viktor smirked, opening the app on his phone that controlled the toy. He pressed the button to set it to the lowest setting, causing Yuuri to hum appreciatively and wiggle his hips again. His mouth formed into a smirk matching Viktor’s, nodding his head once he was adjusted to the vibration.

Viktor hit the next button, intensifying the vibrations. There was something beautiful about the pleasure that washed over Yuuri’s face. There was something different and stirring in the way that Viktor could make Yuuri feel that pleasure without so much as touching him, just at the press of a button.

“Mmm,” Yuuri hummed, hands resting on his thighs as he sat up on his knees. “Feels good, Vitya. It’s hitting me just right.”

Viktor smiled, hitting the next intensity on his phone. He watched as Yuuri’s expression changed from pleased and content to shock, his mouth hanging open as he groaned loudly. “Good, love?”

“It feels so good, Viktor… Fuck…”

Viktor bit back a moan of his own, watching Yuuri’s swollen cock intently. It hung heavy against his inner thigh, the tip so red it was nearly purple. Fully erect and dripping steadily, Viktor had full confidence that Yuuri would be able to come untouched, with a little bit of verbal encouragement.

“You look so sexy like this, Yuuri. Look at how much you’re leaking everywhere.”

Yuuri moaned in response, teeth catching his lower lip between them as he looked down at the mess he was making all over himself and the bedsheets. “C-close,” he managed to stutter out.

“Will you come for me, darling?”

“Y-yes, Vitya, I-”

“Come for me, Yuuri,” Viktor all but ordered.

Yuuri came with a cry, cock spilling white fluid all over his inner thigh. Viktor watched as it dripped down his thigh and dribbled onto the red bed sheets, sure to leave a stain. He moaned softly as Yuuri came down, groaning as he became over-sensitive. VIktor scrambled to turn off the toy, immediately gathering Yuuri into his arms with no regard for the mess or removing the toy.

“That was so hot, my God.”

Yuuri snuggled against Viktor, sighing contently as he tried to catch his breath. “I have never come so hard before.”


	26. Day 26: Boring Sex

**Day Twenty-Six: Boring Sex**

His knees at Viktor’s sides, Yuuri panted as they lay chest to chest. It was how it always was- missionary, comfortable. Viktor always managed to hit that spot inside him that made him see stars, and he always kept a steady pace. It was safe, it was comfortable- it might even be a bit… boring.

Viktor’s lips pressed against his, heated and wanting. He kissed back eagerly, relishing in the way that Viktor’s moans vibrated against his mouth. His hands touched Yuuri’s sides, his hips, his chest. His fingers would occasionally reach up and pinch at Yuuri’s nipples lightly- just enough of a touch to get the nubs hard.

“Mmm…”

Yuuri found himself moaning at each press inside of him, sparks igniting as Viktor reached between their bodies to grip his dick at the base. Pressure was filling him from the inside out, and his hand threatened to let that pressure spill out with all the tension inside him.

“You’re going to make me come, Vitya,” Yuuri whined, not wanting to reach euphoria before his lover.

Viktor chuckled low near Yuuri’s ear, slowing down the pace of his hand on Yuuri’s shaft. “I’m getting close, too, love,” he murmured.

He understood Yuuri’s unvoiced concerns, as he always did. Yuuri was able to keep control of himself as Viktor brought himself closer, his movements becoming stuttered and his breathing growing heavy. Warm spurts of air landed on Yuuri’s chest as Viktor moaned softly, his hand pumping faster up and down Yuuri’s cock once more.

“Yuuri, come for me, please,” he managed desperately.

The second Yuuri felt Viktor’s heat spurt inside him, he lost all control. With a gasp, he began to come between them, all the pent-up pressure in his belly releasing at once. The ignition inside him sputtered and fizzled, leaving him tingling and over-sensitive to every touch.

Viktor sighed as he softened inside him, pulling out slowly and carefully. Despite the care taken, Yuuri still shuddered at the loss. Disregarding the mess, he was pulled into a tight embrace, his head leaning on Viktor’s chest. Though damp with sweat, Yuuri still nuzzled into his skin.

“Mmm,” he hummed. “That was nice.”

“A little boring?” Viktor mused, as if reading his mind.

Yuuri smirked, shrugging. “But still nice.”


	27. Day 27: Rough

**Day Twenty-Seven: Rough**

Yuuri’s fingers threaded into silver locks, pulling on his bangs roughly. “How is it, Vitya?”

Viktor moaned softly, sliding up and down Yuuri’s cock slowly. Yuuri watched in amazement as it plunged in and out of his tight ass, groaning, himself. “It’s good, Yuuri. God, your cock feels so good inside me-”

Yuuri pulled on Viktor’s hair again, eliciting a gasp, this time. “Harder, Vitya. I want to feel your skin slam against mine,” he ordered.

Viktor whimpered, immediately crashing down onto Yuuri again. As expected, he heard the beautiful sound of skin slapping skin, Viktor’s ass hitting his thighs and his cock slamming down onto Yuuri’s pelvis. Yuuri whined, hands grasping at Viktor’s sides and helping to guide him down again and again.

“I-I should grow my hair out again,” Viktor managed, interrupting himself with a groan as Yuuri began rutting his hips up to meet the motion of Viktor’s thrusting.

“Why’s that?” He murmured, wetting his lips with his tongue.

Viktor panted heavily, his hands reaching down to grip at Yuuri’s chest. “Give you more to pull on,” he explained.

Yuuri chuckled, nails scratching at Viktor’s sides as he felt his release blooming. “Make me come, Viktor. I want to fill you up.”

The words made Viktor grow even redder in the face, though he was already almost scarlet from exertion. He began to slam down with even more purpose, groaning as he lifted himself over and over again. His face was scrunched with concentration, and he only broke when Yuuri reached down and gave his cock two pumps, simultaneously releasing deep inside of him.

“Ah, Yuuri!”

“Vitya, Vitya…” 

Incoherent mumbles filled the air as they both reached their peaks, Yuuri stroking Viktor through his pleasure. He only stopped when Viktor whined, oversensitive to Yuuri’s harsh touch. He was softening inside his lover, as well, and gently helped Viktor off of him.

“You okay, Vitya?”

He snuggled next to Viktor’s exhausted frame, running his fingers over the scratches he’d left at his sides. He leaned down and kissed the marks, trying to soothe them away the best he could.

“Better than okay.”


	28. Day 28: Role Playing

**Day Twenty-Eight: Role Playing**

“Viktor, does this really count as roleplaying when I’m actually your-” Yuuri gasped, yelping as Viktor nibbled on his earlobe. “S-student?”

“Hush,” Viktor purred, grinding down onto Yuuri’s crotch. “Listen to your _Sensei_.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but release a groan, Viktor’s accent highlighting his native tongue in the sexiest way. “Viktor, ah, you-”

“ _Sensei_ ,” Viktor repeated, a hand moving to grip Yuuri’s chin. They made eye contact, wide browns meeting lidded blues. “You will call me sensei, my insubordinate student.”

“S-sensei,” Yuuri managed. “F-feels good.”

Viktor smiled, rubbing himself against Yuuri once more. “It would feel better if you were laid bare for me, Katsuki-san.”

“Ah! Yes, sensei.”

Viktor smirked- they were already bare-chested, and his hands snaked down his own perfect skin to the belt of his pants. He unlatched the belt slowly sliding it through the loops of his pants. Yuuri watched intently as Viktor slid off of him, enough to pull down his pants and briefs in one fluid motion.

His cock was reddened and hard, sitting heavily against his inner thigh. A thin trail of fluid leaked from his tip, making his leg glisten. Yuuri licked his lips, fighting the urge to lean down and lick the salty fluid from Viktor’s- his sensei’s- thigh.

“Your turn, Katsuki-san,” Viktor hummed. “Strip.”

Yuuri bit back a moan, hands reaching for his belt and unlatching it with ease. He slid down his pants and boxer briefs slowly, his hard cock springing free to Viktor’s hungry eyes. Viktor was climbing back on top of him before Yuuri could blink, hand at the base of his cock to guide it against Yuuri’s own.

Yuuri yearned for more at the first contact- hardly a brush of skin, without enough friction to satisfy. He whimpered, inciting Viktor to pull their cocks together and wrap his hand around them both. Viktor moaned and began to rock into his own touch, and Yuuri did the same.

“Vi-Sensei-” Yuuri panted. “It feels so good.”

Viktor hummed in agreement, slotting their cocks together at a faster pace. “Does my student like this? Does he want more?”

Yuuri nodded vigorously, rocking his hips and groaning. “Please, more. Sensei, please.”

Viktor’s free hand trailed up Yuuri’s stomach and chest, landing on his pert nipple. He squeezed it between two fingers roughly, eliciting a gasp from Yuuri. He rolled the nub between his fingers as he kept a steady pace with their cocks, panting against Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Mmm, Katsuki-san, you like this.”

“Yes, Sensei.”

“Are you going to come for me, then? It will get you some extra credit.”

Yuuri groaned, mirroring Viktor’s pose and burying his face in his shoulder. “I’ll come for you, Sensei.”

The warm skin against his became all too much, and the tight grip of Viktor’s hand enclosing them pushed Yuuri over the edge with a purposeful squeeze. Yuuri came with a cry, moaning onto Viktor’s skin as he spilled between them, feeling his own fluids become lube for their desperate rutting. Viktor followed not long after, as Yuuri became over sensitive and pliant.

“My Yuuri,” Viktor murmured, breaking the scene.

“Mmm,” Yuuri hummed, tired.

“We have to clean up.”

“Don’t wanna,” Yuuri whined, nuzzling deeper into the crook of Viktor’s neck.

Viktor chuckled, scooping Yuuri into his lap. “Okay,” he agreed. “We can stay like this for a bit longer.

And so they did.


	29. Day 29: With Food

**Day Twenty-Nine: With Food**

The only idea I had for this was terrible crack and I wouldn’t let myself write it xD


	30. Day 30: Whatever Pleases You

**Day Thirty: Whatever Pleases You**

“Yuuri, I can’t… hold it much longer.”

Yuuri smirked, grinding his clothed erection down onto Viktor’s lap. “Really? It’s only been a few hours, Vitya.”

Viktor groaned, rutting his hips up in an attempt to get any sliver of friction to help keep the urine pressing at the tip of his cock contained. “Y-you made me drink a lot, love. I’m so… full…” As if the words alone increased his desperation, Viktor whined, his hips frantically canting up to press his crotch to Yuuri’s hard-on.

“Mmm…” Yuuri appreciated the friction for other reasons, his gut coiling with a mix of sensual contact and Viktor’s urgency to relieve himself. “My poor Vitya,” Yuuri crooned, his hand sliding down Viktor’s chest and stomach, landing on the taut bulge of his bladder. “So full for me.”

Viktor moaned as Yuuri cupped his bladder, biting down on his lip hard enough that it must have hurt. “Yuuri don’t… please don’t push down.”

Yuuri smirked, cocking his head to the side. “Oh, no? What will happen if I do?” He teased, fingers drumming over the bulge dangerously.

Viktor groaned even louder, the sound drowning out into a whine. “I’ll have an… accident, Yuuri,” he murmured, eyes becoming lidded.

Yuuri almost exploded at the words alone, rutting his hips forward and enjoying the feeling of Viktor’s desperation against him. “You’re a big boy, Vitya. Big boys don’t have accidents,” he chided.

Viktor gasped as Yuuri pressed down in a sudden motion, the heel of his hand meeting the hard expanse of Viktor’s bladder. “Yuuri!” He moaned, hands reaching up to grasp Yuuri’s forearms. “Oh fuck, I-”

“You _what_?” Yuuri tormented, rocking into the warmth spreading over his own crotch. He was so close, he just needed something more.

“I can’t… stop…” Viktor hissed, finally letting go completely.

His piss began to jet out, all control of the stream lost. Yuuri gladly grinded down into the mess Viktor was making, his cock twitching with each hot spurt that flowed over his jeans. Yuuri gasped as his own release hit, spilling into his underwear and adding to the hot mess.

“Oh, Viktor,” he groaned. “Oh, fuck.”

Breathless and panting, Viktor’s head dropped to Yuuri’s shoulder as his body went lax. “Good?” He asked.

Yuuri nodded, leaning his head against Viktor’s. “Always, my love.”


End file.
